Breathe Me
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Every single time I see her, my chest feels constricted as though I can't breathe, and all I really want to do is hold her close again. Just to kiss her, to feel her body up against mine, just to see if maybe I'll be able to breathe again...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: I really should have posted this last Thursday, but here's another oneshot! It was a birthday present for Olivia, who I hope has enjoyed it :) happy birthday, beautiful! Please review once you've finished reading guys, they are very much appreciated! Apologies for any mistakes, this has not been beta-ed.**

* * *

**Breathe Me**

There you are, again. Sitting across from me, pretending to study from the looks of it. I want to go over there to help you, but I know that if I do, I won't be able to think straight. I can hardly think straight at the moment, simply looking at you. Merlin knows how incredibly fucked the situation I've gotten myself into is. And I can't believe it's happened. I'm having trouble breathing as the boy you've been dating walks over to you and plonks himself down next to you, taking your book away and kissing your cheek gently. I don't remember what his name is, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn. He doesn't deserve you.

This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't drunk all that damn Firewhiskey during the summer, and it certainly wouldn't have happened if I was able to keep my damn hands to myself. You were the one who made the damn move though, I would've been entirely too scared to follow through on anything had you not indicated that you wanted it too.

We said it wouldn't change our friendship, but sex always changes things. It always complicates things. How strange that such an enjoyable, mind-bogglingly amazing experience could fuck with one's mind so much.

I really don't know how much more of this I can take.

I can feel the jealousy spreading from my heart out to my extremities, and I know I've just snapped my quill in half by clenching it too tightly. You're snuggling this boy now, leaning your head on his shoulder and smiling as he tells you something. This isn't okay, I honestly can't breathe as you lean up to peck his lips gently, before smiling and wrapping an arm around his middle.

I can't watch you anymore.

* * *

Harry frowned as Hermione suddenly set her stack of notes aside and walked briskly to the portrait hole, looking back at the common room for a second before leaving. He looked over in the direction she'd looked, to see the youngest Weasley with her boyfriend, Luke something-or-other, and sighed knowingly.

"I'll be back in a bit, mate," he murmured to Ron as he closed his Transfiguration text book and stood up to follow Hermione.

"Mmkay," Ron mumbled as he frowned down at the beginning of the same chapter Harry had been reading.

Harry knew where she was going, where she always went when she had to think something over. So, he took the familiar path to the Astronomy Tower, taking his time to let Hermione be alone for a few minutes.

Once he'd made his way up the winding staircase, he paused at the door to the room Hermione was in, noticing the flicker of candlelight in the crack at the bottom of the door and hearing her pacing inside. As he raised a hand to knock, he heard her sniff and whimper softly as her pacing came to a pause. He sighed heavily and knocked twice before opening the door slowly.

She had sat down against the cold, stone wall, and was hugging her knees to her chest, looking up at him with tears running freely down her cheeks. She didn't say anything as she stood up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his robes. He held her tightly, knowing that what she needed most was for him to just be there for her.

After a while, her sobbing subsided, and she pulled back to look up at him gratefully.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked softly, stepping back from her and looking at her sympathetically.

Hermione shook her head, and turned away from him, walking to one of the windows and leaning on its edge.

He sighed slightly and followed her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't respond or make any indication that she'd heard him, merely gazing out at the grounds.

"If it helps, that Luke guy is as boring as batshit," he said, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her.

She couldn't help the small smile that slid onto her face as she turned to look at him, "I couldn't even remember his name before."

Harry smiled and nudged her gently, "Only evidence of how incredibly boring he is."

"But Ginny likes him," she said quietly, turning her head to gaze up at the stars, sighing heavily. She suddenly groaned and slammed a fist down onto the hard stone, "I can't fucking believe this has happened to me."

He didn't respond, knowing how frustrated she must be. After all, he'd had a similar crush on the beautiful brunette standing next to him the year before.

"I don't know what to do," Hermione muttered angrily, glaring down at her hands. "I don't know how to get over her, or even to get used to seeing her with anyone."

"It takes time," Harry said, squeezing her forearm gently. "You're at that unbearable stage."

"She's just..." Hermione trailed off, looking as though she was about to cry again.

Harry waited for her to compose herself, squeezing her forearm again as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's just, as if being anywhere near her wasn't intoxicating enough, she always has this fucking annoying way of looking utterly breathtaking." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "I can't stop looking at her, even when she's with that... what's-his-name, Luke. It's almost as though I'm worried I'll miss an opportunity to see how fucking stunning she is. And I know that she's not doing anything intentional to frustrate me or make me jealous, but I can't help feeling like this. I can't help wanting to take her away and hold her close, or wanting to say to this guy, back the fuck off, she's mine."

She paused, looking up at the heavens with tears in her eyes again,

"Every single time I see her, my chest feels constricted as though I can't breathe, and all I really want to do is hold her close again. Just to kiss her, to feel her body up against mine, just to see if maybe I'll be able to breathe again. Every time I think about _that_, my stomach jumps and I feel happy for a second before I remember that I'm not actually with her."

She took another deep breath and let it out slowly again, closing her eyes against her tears and swallowing hard.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened over the summer," she whispered, leaning her head forward on her forearms.

"You should tell her," Harry murmured, watching her sadly.

She straightened back up quickly and fixed him with a horrified stare, "No. No, she'll think I'm fucking mental."

Harry couldn't help chuckling softly, "You're not mental, and Ginny will know that. I'll bet that she feels the same way, to be honest."

"If she felt the same way, she wouldn't be with that guy," Hermione mumbled angrily, resting her head back down on her forearms again.

"Maybe she thought you were the one who didn't feel the same way, and decided to try to get over you."

"I doubt that," Hermione said softly. "She's unbearably honest, that girl. And even if that was true, she's probably over me by now."

Harry sighed and nudged her again, "You're not an easy person to get over, Hermione."

The brunette smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this, right?"

He chuckled again and shook his head, "No, I'm happy to listen. But you should know that I found it hard to get over you. I've never known anyone as kind, compassionate or understanding as you. I wish I could do something to help."

"I wish you could too," Hermione murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing again.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "I could talk to her about it," he suggested.

"No," she whispered, sniffing slightly. "No, I'm just going to have to get over it."

"I still think you should tell her how you feel."

"I know, but that didn't really work out for you, did it?"

Harry smiled, "Once I told you, it was easier to get over you since I knew you didn't feel the same way. I'd gotten rid of that nagging hope that maybe we could be together at some stage."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he cut across her, pulling back slightly to look at her seriously. "You don't like boys in general, that actually made it easier."

She nodded and sighed again, "I suppose we should go back, then."

"Come on," he said, straightening up and looking at her expectantly. "I need to finish reading for Transfiguration, and you probably have some sort of extracurricular essay to write."

She smiled and punched him in the shoulder lightly, "Don't make fun of me, I correct your homework for you."

He grinned, "And I am eternally grateful for that."

* * *

By the time they arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, most of its inhabitants had headed off to bed. Ron was nowhere to be seen, but Ginny was still sitting in front of the fire, alone now, and reading one of her books. Harry nudged Hermione as he noticed the redhead was alone and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She couldn't help smiling at the expression on his face, but shook her head, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Where were you two?" Ginny asked, looking up from her book and frowning at them.

"We went for a walk," Harry said, plonking himself down on the couch and pulling his Transfiguration textbook to himself again.

Ginny nodded, "Fair enough. I suppose I'll go to bed too, then."

Hermione sighed and gathered her books and rolls of parchment up, avoiding looking at Ginny as she did the same.

"See you girls in the morning," Harry said, looking at Hermione expectantly again.

She shot a glare at him as Ginny walked over to her and smiled, "Let's go."

The brunette forced a smile back at her and began to follow her up the girls' staircase, trying not to look at the way her backside moved as she climbed the stairs.

"We haven't hung out in a while," Ginny said as they reached the landing, pausing to turn to look at her.

"We've both been busy," Hermione said, shrugging as she tried to walk past her.

"Hermione," Ginny frowned, reaching out to hold her arm, stopping her from walking.

"Ginny, it's late, and I'm tired," she sighed, turning to look at her, ignoring the pang of excitement that made her stomach jump as Ginny squeezed her arm.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, frowning at the brunette. "A month ago, we were inseparable. And now it seems as though you can hardly look at me."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," Hermione snapped, wrenching her arm from her grasp and beginning to walk in the direction of her dorm.

"Then when would be a good time?" Ginny snapped back at her, following her closely.

"If you can't figure out for yourself why we haven't been hanging out, then I don't really think we should be talking about this," Hermione hissed at her, stopping in her tracks and spinning around to face her. "Tell me, what happened a month ago?"

Ginny frowned at her, "I don't know, what?"

"Think about it, and when you figure out why I can't be anywhere near you without losing my mind, you can come and talk to me. Until then, I need space."

"So, I'm not allowed to talk to you until I figure out why you've gone completely mental?" Ginny asked, grabbing her arm again and stopping her from walking away.

"Pretty much," Hermione replied, glaring at her.

"Alright, give me a second then," Ginny muttered, frowning heavily and not letting go of the brunette.

Hermione sighed angrily, glaring at her as she ran the last month's events back through her mind. She could hardly believe that it had come to this, not to mention the fact that Ginny couldn't even figure out what on earth was wrong. She wanted to drop her books to the ground and pull the redhead close, crashing her lips on hers to remind her of what they'd once shared.

"Is this because of Luke?" Ginny asked suddenly, her gaze softening as she looked at Hermione.

"Well done, it only took you a month and thirty seconds to figure that out," the brunette said harshly, feeling tears come to the corners of her eyes again.

Ginny sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't," Hermione snapped, more angry at herself that she was crying than anything at that moment. "Don't bother. You've made it clear that you don't feel the same way about me, despite what happened between us over the summer. So, I'm going to go and have a shower, and try to forget whatever happened between us."

Hermione pulled away from Ginny, finally breaking free of her grip and stormed off towards her dormitory, thanking the gods that the redhead had stayed where she was.

* * *

The brown-eyed beauty sighed heavily as she wiped her tears away, wandering back through the corridor towards the girls' bathrooms a while later. She had spent the last half hour in her dorm, trying desperately to stop crying and just calm down.

She found the bathroom completely empty, and she sighed in relief as she walked to the nearest shower stall, undressing and folding her clothes neatly, placing them inside a locker. Hanging her towel up just outside the stall, she stepped in and pulled the curtain across, before turning the taps on and letting the water rain down onto her head.

She stood there for a while, her face turned up to the showerhead, revelling in the warm water running down her body, and almost feeling as though it would wash away her feelings. She sighed slightly, turning away from the showerhead and opening her eyes, intending to wash her hair and body.

But she found Ginny staring straight back at her, stark naked.

She hadn't heard the door of the bathroom opening and closing over the noise the shower was making, and she hadn't heard the sound of Ginny undressing as fast as she could. She noticed the redhead's discarded clothing in a pile next to her and bit her lip, looking back up at her.

"Ginny..."

"Hermione, for once, will you please just shut up?" Ginny asked, stepping into the shower and ripping the curtain shut behind her.

Hermione shot a glare at her, "What the hell..."

Before she could continue, she found herself pressed up against the cold, slimy wall of the stall, with Ginny's hands enclosed over her wrists and her naked, half wet body pressed up against her.

"I've wanted to fuck you every day since that night," Ginny growled at her, nudging the brunette's nose slightly with hers. "Every day, I had to hang out with you, thinking that you were uncomfortable at the very thought of being with me. You made me think that that night meant nothing to you, that it was just something we accidentally did because we were piss-drunk and perhaps a little curious."

"You did exactly the same thing," Hermione hissed at her, struggling slightly beneath her iron grip, her heart beat speeding up as her lower body began to throb with her arousal.

"The only reason I started going out with Luke was because you never made any indication that you wanted anything to continue," the redhead growled again, forcing one of her thighs in between Hermione's, making her gasp suddenly and chew down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop any moans escaping her throat.

"You never talked to me about it," Hermione said angrily, shoving her own thigh against Ginny's centre, and making the redhead loosen her grip somewhat.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and moved her hips against her, making Hermione gasp again, "I should have asked for your permission, huh?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, glaring back at her through lust-filled eyes, the water from the shower still pounding down on both of them. Then, she spoke, "No, you should've fucked me."

"Then, I will," Ginny growled, capturing Hermione's lips in a kiss, quickly going to bite down on her bottom lip to force her mouth open.

The brunette moaned loudly as their tongues fought, her head bumping back against the wall behind her. She could hardly breathe, but she didn't care in the slightest. The throbbing between her legs was turning into a slow ache as the redhead rotated her hips against her, and she found herself wanting to scream out in pleasure, to let everyone in the castle know that she _finally_ had Ginny back.

The kiss abruptly ended as Ginny pulled back, breathing hard and releasing her wrists, looking at her with what Hermione could only describe as pure passion. Without saying a word, she pulled Hermione to herself, so they were both underneath the showerhead, and turned her around. Hermione turned her head sideways to look back at her as she moved her hands down to the brunette's hips, slowly sliding them up her sides, and finally moving around to grope her breasts.

As she squeezed them gently, Hermione raised her arm to pull her head closer, kissing her again and twisting her fingers through the redhead's thick, wet hair. Her stomach lurched pleasurably as Ginny pinched her left nipple, while beginning to slide her other hand back down her body, toying with the skin of her lower abdomen for a moment before slowly, almost painfully so, moving it further south to touch her where Hermione needed her most.

As her fingers grazed her clit, Hermione sighed in frustration, breaking the kiss to glare at the redhead.

Ginny merely smirked at her and moved her lips down to her neck, biting down on the soft, wet skin there and slowly circling the brunette's clit, evoking soft whimpers and making Hermione clutch slightly at her head.

"Ginny," she murmured, grinding her hips down against her fingers in an attempt to make her move faster.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Ginny murmured back at her, not letting Hermione's movements with her hips rush her in any way.

"I want you to move faster," the brunette growled at her, moving her free hand down to Ginny's.

The redhead laughed softly and kissed her neck tenderly, moving her other hand down to grasp Hermione's wrist and pull it away, "I will, as soon as you tell me what you want me to do."

Hermione bit her lip as Ginny moved her hand up to clutch at her own breast, making her tease her nipple with her fingers. "I want you to move your fingers faster, because I know you can. I want you to push them inside me, and I want you to fuck me so hard that I end up screaming," she said, glaring at the amused younger woman.

"All you needed to do was ask," Ginny said softly, before moving in to kiss her lips again.

As their lips touched, Hermione felt her fingers speed up, beginning to flicker the sensitive little nub between her legs from side to side. She moaned softly into the kiss as the redhead seemed to be moving her fingers in every direction possible, making her hips quiver and shudder as the build-up of pleasure in her abdomen increased ten-fold.

Then, Ginny broke the kiss and pulled back, turning Hermione back around to face her and backing her up against the wall once again. Their lips crashed together as Hermione pulled her close, their tongues clashing and fighting desperately, and Ginny's fingers finding their way back down to between the brunette's legs.

As she pushed a single finger inside Hermione, she moaned again, and thrust her hips forward and down, wanting and needing _more_ from the redhead. In response, Ginny curled her finger, making Hermione cry out in pleasure. She bit down on the brunette's bottom lip as she inserted a second finger and curled them together, beginning to pump them in and out. Hermione's moans and groans were raising in volume as she ground her hips down against Ginny's hand, knowing the end was near and entirely glad of it.

She couldn't breathe, and her head was spinning, but she didn't care. She had Ginny back, and _fuck_, it felt good. The kiss was broken as she cried out again, feeling the redhead plunge a third finger inside her. Her hips shuddered as the beginnings of her orgasm began to wash over her, gasping and moaning Ginny's name out, clutching at her shoulders for support as her legs began to go numb with pleasure.

The redhead held her close as she came, breathing hard and slowing the pace of her hand down. Hermione was leaning heavily against her, trying to regain her composure and the feeling in her legs as Ginny gently withdrew her fingers from within her.

"I missed you," she murmured to the brunette.

Hermione looked up at her and smiled weakly, leaning up to kiss her lips tenderly, "I missed you too."

A while later, after Hermione had taken care of Ginny, they turned the shower off and stepped out, drying themselves with their towels and dressing.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly disappointed as Ginny pulled her school shirt on and did the buttons up.

The redhead smiled as she draped her tie around her neck without doing it up, "Well, now that we've both been honest with each other, I was rather hoping that you'd like to go out with me."

Hermione smiled shyly, "What about Luke?"

"Why do you think it took me so long to come up here?" Ginny asked, crossing the bathroom floor to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I broke up with him."

"How did he take that?" she asked, not able to stop her smile from widening.

Ginny shrugged, "He was disappointed, but he'll get over it."

"You didn't tell him he could watch, did you?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ginny laughed and leaned in to kiss her, "As if I could share you with anyone."

"Good," Hermione murmured through the kiss, sighing happily.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
